Manly Manly Spideyman
by HeartKnight31320
Summary: It happens that in life you get moments you can't control, such moments are rare for me your friendly neighbourhood whatever but they happen...like the day i met Tony stark. TS/PP fluff, general pervert-ness from Tony SLASH
1. Chapter 1

It happens that in life you get moments you can't control, such moments are rare for me your friendly neighbourhood whatever but they happen...like the day i met Tony stark.

Now don't get me wrong...there is nothing wrong with Stark, he's a nice guy and all but the guy is a massive playboy and there's a reason for that i think the moment i can pick out i figured he was a sleezeball was when- _as i leant down to pick up a piece of paper or whatever it was_- Tony moved close up behind me so as i stood up i was pressed against him and as Director Fury screamed at some poor individual he pressed his mouth by my ear and _whispered_

**"**_**If Fury wasn't around i'd have you bent over and screaming my name." **_

I know what your thinking, how did i -_Peter parker_, the_ Spiderman _ get into this mess?...well it started off that morning actually.

The previous night i had defeated a crook _as usual_ and Jameson had released a statement saying i was nothing more that a criminal myself...as usual, Then Nick Fury called me in, to say i was suprised would be minor after all _i had school_. But i went anyway...

hey give me a break it's _Nick Fury_ the guy's name spells disaster for those who don't listen to him i can see it now

_Fury screaming hell fire surrounding him and torture devices lined up in a row with Venom and Green goblin waiting for me_

You don't cross Nick Fury that early in the morning, the guy may be some weird ninja-pirate hybrid but he's a Ninja-Pirate with SHEILD behind him and this poor Spider doesn't look good squashed against the floor _infact no poor spider looks good squashed_.

So i went and Fury was there looking at me through his one good eye and sitting down on a table across from Tony_ ** _Stark, of course me being the cool and collected spider i am didn't let my inner fan boy show and calmy proceeded to ignore Iron- Tony stark

"Director, is there something you need...i do still have school." I told him, my voice manly and me manly and everything manly

"Dude, i didn't realise there was a Spider-chick."

_Spider-chick, a freaking woman- i'm not a girl i'm a man a manly, manly man_...hell i realise i'm probably slightly adrogynous without my suit, it's been pointed out that i have feminine features as Peter parker...but _Spiderman _is exactly that a man! A sexyfine manly man dammit i'll kill him i'll kill him dead!

"_Stark_. Behave." Fury growled at him and i glared so hard even Venom would have shat himself...if Symbiote's can shit themselves...well i suppose his hosts can

"_Have to ask Eddie if Venom uses toilet..."_ I may have muttered outloud earning me a look from Fury and Stark

"_What_ it's a genuine concern of mine, we may have symbiote covered waste rampaging around our sewers." I snapped and Stark snorted

"_It needs a host_." Stark drawled and i rolled my eye's

"Only part of the time Venom only needs it's host to feet of their emotions and despair...it can survive part time without a host..._getting off subject_. So why am i here?" I asked and Stark chuckled

"I want to talk to you about the Anti-Venom you created." Fury growled at me and let me tell you i've watched Batman and the dude has nothing on Fury's '_i am SHEILD bitches' _voice...nothing whatsoever

"It did it's job...what do you need me for i mean you're already working with a genius can't he recreate it?" I asked calmly and Stark puffed up

"Seems like the kid knows his stuff." Stark bragged and i smirked

"So your a fan of Doctor Banner as well?" I asked sweetly and Fury snorted

"_Cute Parker real cute." _He muttered, Stark scowled

"Banner? As in turns into big green monster that smashes Banner?" Stark whined like the six year old he is and i smiled beneath my mask

"I happen to like the Hulk, he's very useful taught me all he knows about smashing. And if there's anyone who knows about genetic mutations and symbiote's it would have to be Bruce Banner himself- right?" I drawled and the small fanboy in me angrily screamed inside my head

'_What are you doing this is TONY STARK stop disrespecting him you fool! Look how handsome he is, he's ironman- IRON MAN you may have ruined our chances now!'_

"_The cheek of it_, who is this kid? I can't believe this- you want me to work with someone who prefers _Banner_- he might as well say that he respects Capsicle more as well!" Tony stropped and turned a glare at me and i smirked under my mask

"Aaw sorry the magnetism isn't there...i think we could be alloys though." I joked and _damn that was funny...gonna have to write that down_

"Nerd!" Tony sneered and i rolled my eye's

"Coming from you i'll take that as a compliment...anyway Fury _show me the door_ i'm leaving."

At that point Director Nick Fury was pissed. Really pissed, i suppose me and Starks argument had annoyed him and as i said Ninja-Pirate dude being angry, we were off the ship and in the rural japan with a tribe of Nick fury ninja's _or SHEILD _agents chasing us down.

"_Parker you're to remain here with Stark and both of you are going to go over the Anti-Venom mixture and see if there's a way we can recreate it_...i've phoned into your school Parker and they believe you are sick and as your Aunt's away no one will be the wiser."

And with that the doors sealed tight and i swore.

The thing you've got to understand about Tony stark is that he has more pride than a spider has eye's...and spiders can have a lot of eye's. So being blown off by a sixteen year old in spandex (i.e me) wasn't what he expected. And admittadly it wasn't what i was planning on doing after all he is _Tony Stark_, the guy's a genius and i love his work- the Arc reactor caused me to almost have a geekasm (_Shut up i know slang) _and the Iron man suit itself- he built the original whilst kidnapped now i may be good but he's so far out of my league...

_Insecurity thy name is Spiderman_

"So Kid, gonna take off the mask- i wonder is the face as cute as the bum?" Tony drawled

...wait _what_, this is sexual harrasment! And my bum isn't cute i'm a man it's sexy!

"_Aaw Shucks Stark you're making me blush." _I returned, Spiderman charm shining like a light and Ironman fell over in amazement..._okay alright that didn't happen_

"How far does the blush reach?" Stark purred and i might of squeaked slightly

"_What is this sexually harass Spiderman day?" _ I growled (_Squeaked) _out

"Did someone beat me to it?" Stark returned and i blushed under my mask...truth was some people in public see me as fair game when i save them and a couple of them kind of _pinchmybum_...

"_Shutup!"_ I hiss at the man who was my idol once upon a time...before he opened his mouth, he grinned his stupid shit eating grin

"I smell a story...so tell me kid, who's been noticing that cute Spandex tooshie?" Stark asked and i blushed

"_It's like everytime i save someone they think i'm fair game...and it hurts being pinched and slapped there every single time...ya'know." _I answered knowing he'd simply go on if i didn't

"Not really. _Iron man_, no one's gonna' think my suits easy to pinch." Stark drawled and i hummed slightly

"_If it wasn't so damn heavy i'd put metal casing around certain parts...or maybe just stick a couple of shockers...i can imagine Jameson's headline Spiderman harming innocent Peodophile's." _I mused aloud and Stark chuckled

"So go on tell me your story i tried to upload your file but Fury caught me." Stark said softly and i sighed and pulled my mask off blinking slightly

"Peter parker, Sixteen." I introduced waggling my fingers in greeting and the handsome _genius, billionaire, playboy, philathropist _smirked

"_It is as cute_, kid your adorable so you invented the Anti-Venom stuff...how long did it take you?" Tony asked

"_Adorable_, i'm not freakin' adorable you pompous arse...it took about twenty minutes, once i had a sample it was pretty simple- the team was fighting Venom and keeping him occupied...and i knew who was trapped inside him so that was motivation." I told him and he grinned

"_Twenty minutes_, did you have any notes or anything? Had you been looking at the idea?" He asked excitedly standing up and moving to me i laughed

"_Ideas_, i've been naive when it comes to Venom...i thought i could defeat him physically...so no- no ideas. _Just a chemistry lab spare and enough fear."_

And that's when i felt his hand on my hip

_**Eek 1st chapter done! I know Tony seems a little OOC but that will be explained i promise xx**_

_**So if you can Read and Review or just Read...i don't reccomend reviewing without reading as you'll look a bit of an arse...but if you want to go for it.**_

_**HK signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back... And don't own Spiderman in anyway shape or form.**_

_**So here's the new chapter a little bit more hands on this one...so if anyone is squemish about a bit of a pervy Tony you obviously didn't read the summary properly**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_-_HK_-_

_"Spiderman, Spiderman does whatever a spider can. Spins a web any-"_

The sound of a mobile going off caused Stark to back off and it was only then i noticed the stench of alcohol on his clothes, his breath, pulling my phone out of my pocket i looked at the screen as _Aunt May_ flashed across...did she know? Was she aware i wasn't at school? Had they phoned her?

"Aunt May, hey." I greeted hoping to the spider deity that she wasn't aware

"_Peter, how is school?" _She asked and i closed my eye's, i honestly hate lying to her, she's the closest thing i've ever had to a mother and this _always_ hurts

"As fun as ever Aunt May." I replied looking up at Stark who was watching me curiously

"_Good, i need you to pick up some eggs and milk on the way back." _Aunt May told me and i smiled softly

"Aren't you out tonight?" I asked and Aunt May laughed

"_Yes, Gloria and i are going Kickboxing, it finishes too late for me to want to fuss around getting groceries." _Aunt May told me and i laughed

"I'll remember. I probably won't be up when you get back though so i'll see you tommorow." I told her and she sighed softly

"_Curfew still applies Peter."_ She reminded gently and we said our goodbye's and hung up

I smiled to myself, Peter parker was happy...Spiderman was happy, the two entities i found myself as were as seperate as night as day but there were moments where we met up, the evenings of my life and sometimes they could be simple but give me enough breathing space.

"So are we going to get started on this Anti-Venom?" I asked Stark who pinned me with his calculating glare

"Your holding yourself down kiddo, i've told Bruce this and i'll tell you...stop tip toeing and strut you've got potential." Stark drawled and i blinked...this guy was more overdramatic and full of Crap then Norman Osbourne, he'd make a wonderful villain...

_Iron man surrounded by small iron man minions fire burning behind him as he laughed evilly throwing his hands up and-_

"Kid!" The billionaire, genius etc, etc, snapped and i looked up and him and blanched...right Anti-Venom

"I don't have my notes at the moment but give me a moment and i'll write down the formula, the problem is the Anti-Venom is only temporary, Venom will be back- whether in the same form or not is debat-" I began before a hand covering my mouth stopped me

"_Sure kid whatever_, question is...do you mind ACDC?" Stark asked and i shook my head in response...and lo and behold ACDC began blaring through the lab

"You're one for dramatics aren't you?" I blurted out unable to help myself and Stark smirked but didn't answer as i spotted the pens and paper Fury had left out, moving forward i leant on the table and grabbed the pen, thoughts of Venom in my head as ACDC blared through my small prison

"_Please_ i'm ot the one with the Spiderman ringtone." Stark drawled his handsome face amused, i blushed

"_It wasn't me, MJ did it."_ I murmered feeling the need to defend myself and Stark laughed

"MJ? Who's that your girlfriend?" Stark asked his tone light but thtere was unsettling about the way his eye's slightly narrowed at the idea

Okay Spidey so here's the question, is MJ your girlfriend time for the wheel of..._unsureness_

Do you tell him the truth A) _No at the moment she's only into sleeping around not relationships _B) _Yes she loves me unconditionally _C) _But out it's my business not yours _or finally D) _I'm so deeply and madly in love with her that sometimes it's hard to breathe but more than anything i'm in love_

_"-with what she represents...and i wonder if that means its real or if i'm just trying to place some sort of perfection on her to help me cope with the inperfections i deal with daily." _

...

The hell, where did that come from, let's rewind that moment

_I begin talking, Tony's eyes are narrowing as i say i might be in love his body growing stiff but as i continue my little brain fart he relaxes, he looks...happy_?

"Your looking for a crutch kid, let me guess at first you liked her cause she's cute...the girl next door sort of thing and your Aunt likes her and that's all very well and good- but then she's a constant and whe you become Spiderman she keeps as a constant." Stark said softly and i sighed and looked up at Stark again studying him...and then it hit me

_His eye's held the same loneliness mine did_

The problem with being intelligent to the level i am- _and gawd don't i sound like an arrogant jackass- _is that it's so earth shatteringly lonely sometimes, your mind can hypothesise on anything from the moment you wake up, numbers and formula come easily to you and the world is so big and full of these equations and its _beautiful_...but then you realise no one else can see the beauty other than how it looks in a flower, no one can see it like you can and you smile and you nod and try and understand why no one else is clever like you are.

You spend years like this always dumbing yourself down to fit in with the fact that people are so _slow_. And i'm no Genius, so i wonder now if behind the Iron man mask Tony stark wears another mask, sleeping with whoever to feel some form of affection- and from what i understand his father was a bright man- no genius but a bright man and i know as well as anyone how hard it is when your guardian can't keep up with your homework when you're seven years old. So- and this is only a theory...who really knows the real Tony Stark?

"_What are you thinking Cottontail?" _He asks his voice low and i blush again

"_Please don't take this the wrong way_...but i'm thinking about you." I said and his eye's narrow

"What about me?" He asks and i sigh

"_Your dramatics are rubbing off on me_...it's just i know people are slow for me and i'm not a genius, bright but not a genius...so how lonely is it when no one around you can speak your language? And who's your constant?" I asked and Stark stared at me before moving forward and placing an arm around me leaning against me, pinning me to the table as his arms remained a cage around my waist and his head rested on the back of mine

"_I wonder little bunny...just how clever you really are." _He whispered and i blushed

"The formula's there." I squeaked...again and Stark chuckled

"_So it is Peter rabbit_, it's good...very good, but your right it's only temporary..._only meant for a moment."_ Stark murmered and i blushed deeper.

_**"Stark. Parker. Back to work." **_

Yay. Ninja Pirate saw all of that...joy.

"Can he hear us?" I asked Tony who snorted

"No, but your lucky he's watching." Tony said darkly putting his head on my shoulder and wasn't he touchy feely today the voice inside me snarked

"_Why?"_ I breathed out and heard him groan slightly at the sound and i with much difficulty turned, accidently knocking the formula to the floor, Tony smiled seductivally and i shuddered as he leant close to me

_**"Stark i'm serious, get your hands off the boy and get to work!" **_

Fury screamed and Tony scowled and stepped back moving to the door and pulling a small chip from his pocket and placing it on the door i sighed sitting down in exhaustion before spotting the paper and sighing standing

_**"Stark what are you doing? PARKER STOP HIM! Someone tell me why those two are in the same room!" **_

Thinking nothing of it i leant down to pick up the formula and then it happened, his warm body pressed behind mine again, i stood up shuddering slightly...there was no doubt i found Tony Stark attractive but this...this was insane and as his lips moved to my ear i stiffined as he pressed them against the skin, hot breath tickling behind as his hands held me against him

_"If Fury wasn't around i'd have you bent over and screaming my name."_

Bent over.

Screaming his name.

And Fury is watching people are shouting and i'm shuddering against him but that one trecherous part of me uses this distraction to take over

"_If Fury wasn't around...i'd let you."_

And the hand groping my arse told me that was either a very good answer...or i'd given in to an evil over lord

_Please someone let something blow up._

_-_HK_-_

**Oh gosh Tony are you into your jailbait much? It's getting tense isn't it**

**I actually have some thank you's that i didn't want to shove at the beginning, to all who reviewed thank you, you're brilliant all of you and brightened my day considerably**

**Elyograg **

**sweetfoxgirl13**

**solaheartnet**

**Sorrowful Cheshire**

**NoNameX**

**THANK YOU XX**

**Please keep Reading.**

**HK**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I really couldn't resist all the reviews have been so awesome i'd feel negligent if i left it there...you should all be grateful *huffs* i've actually got extreme arachnophobia so yeah!**_

_**So here's a little bit more**_

__-HK-__

And then the door blew up. Tony turned me around and against him in a flash so i was pressed so close to him all i could smell was his aftershave, musky waves of scent corrupting my senses and making me feel...safe.

To be honest this shouldn't suprise me, Fury was well...furious and the fact that he had sent _them_ to seperate me and Stark said a lot really

"_I really just wanted to go to school." _I mumbled into his chest and the feel of his laughter rumbled against me as i moved my head back to take another look at the figures who had entered the room

"Sorry cotton tail, Natasha, Clint- a pleasure to see you- i thought you were on a mission?" Tony drawled and as the Black Widow and Hawkeye pinned me under there glares my Spider sense told me it might be a good idea to try and escape Tony's grip

Tony had other idea's

"_Stop wriggling Peter-rabbit, there's a Black widow watching you." _Tony murmered and i scowled

"Arse." I snapped and heard a laugh, looking over at the gorgeous red head that was known as Natasha i gulped

"_He is cute Tony_, but you have a job to be doing...then you can take him home." '_Natasha'_ drawls her russian accent thick in the air, Tony scowls

"No deal, how about we work this out...i take Peter Rabbit home with me and after..._entertaining_ him we'll send up the new and improved formula." Tony returns and the Assassin scowls and i almost whimper...almost but as i am Spiderman-

_**Ultimate Spiderman**_

...yeah him, whatever...i don't whimper instead i growl

"And do i get a word in here...maybe i don't want to go home with you!" I snap at Tony and the man chuckles and leans in closer and i flush as his lips nearly touch mine and he smirks

"_Pupils dilated...and i can feel your heart beat...you want to go home little arachnid." _Tony purrs and i blush even darker...it's so hot all of a sudden and i'm cursing my suit as it feels claustrophobic, Tony laughs at my silence and i simply give in and bury my face in his chest trying to hide how embaressed i am

"_..._Fury agrees to your plan Tony, but we want that Formula by tommorow morning _or else_." Natasha growls looking suddenly even more vicous..._shit her name Black widow_

"Please don't bite my head off!" I squeaked...again

_DIE PUBERTY DIEEE! _

She looks at me like i've lost my mind and Tony chuckles and drops a kiss to the top of my head

"_Some Female spiders bite their mates heads off 'tasha _and he is called Spiderman..." Hawkeye say's his silence ending but he trails off as Black widow pins him with a dark look

"I do not hurt children." She simply replies darkly flipping back red hair and Tony laughs as i growl

"_I'm no damn child." _I snarl, i _hate_ being called a child! _Hate it_, if i was a child i'd runaway when i saw Venom or Green goblin if i was a child Uncle ben would still be alive but he's not _he's not_ and i'm not a damned child!

"Would you like me to eat your head?" She asks sweetly and i blanch

"I'm practically a toddler...please don't eat me." I blurt out and Tony and '_Clint'_ can't hold it in anymore and both burst out laughing as Natasha looks at me amused, painted red lips drawing into a smile

"You are cute Spider, Tony when you're done with him let me have a session sparring with him." Natasha demands and the billionaire chuckles

"_No_ he's mine get your own Peter Rabbit!" Tony laughs and i hit him call me that as a joke in private _fine_ that's cute...GO AND SAY IT TO AN ASSASSIN

_BASTARD I'LL KILL YOOOUUUUU! _Inner Spiderman growls shooting webs in Tony's face...aaw what the heck

"_Eew, get it off!" _Tony whines as a web decorates his face, i laugh (_giggle_) and Natasha and Clint chuckle

"Come on kid." Clint says softly "We'll go and get you some food and drink whilst transportation is being organised."

I decide Hawkeye is awesome

"Bye Tony- i'm eloping with him!" I chirp and Clint laughs and jokingly picks me up bridal style and runs off as Natasha tries to help Tony get webbing off his face, Tony's eye's though are dangerous as they pin me in their gaze that is powerful even as we run from it.

_Ironman chasing down Hawkeye with a fierce glare and shooting him down as the Black widow follows with a spider bottom half crawling along...then her face is Venom's and she growls_

_"I changed my mind i will eat...your head!"_

I snap out of my daydream with a shudder. In the time i've spaced out we're in another pod but this one has food Yey, having a speedy metabolism sucks when you're hungry- i was reading a theoretical paper by Wallace West a prominent scientist and he explains how a super _accelerated_ metabolism to a speedster or genetically altered person such as myself whilst keeping our bodies super sexy- _and mine is fiiiine- _and making people go

_Hmm dat asss_

There are considerable downsides, his theory says that those with a fast enough metabolism would collapse and possibly die if they're not fed every other hour, Not to mention all the other things accelerated metabolism links to.

Scary thought.

But Fury's given me food...probably not him- himself but yum!

"You've got ten minutes until you leave Parker...dig in." Hawkeye smirks at me and i grin at him

"Dude i literally would elope with you right now- _food_!" I laugh and Hawkeye chuckles picking up a couple of crisps

"I've always wondered kid...your costume where did you get it?" Hawkeye asked and i blushed

"_Kind of made it myself_, i mean i bought the original shape but i had to make the rest myself, alter it to fit me and my web slingers." I explain and look jelly beans!

"You made it yourself...what do you do when it gets damaged?" Hawkeye asks and i shrug

"Sew it up."

"Dude, you're clever...can sew- do you cook and clean at home?" Hawkeye asks and i shrug

"Cooking not so much but cleaning yeah...lots of cleaning, my experiments sometimes get messy." I reply softly and Hawkeye blinked

"_Tony found a housewife_." Hawkeye mutters and my eye twitches

"A _housewife_- housewife- what the _fu-_rick Doveman! Dude you were awesome for like ten minutes why must you ruin it! I'm no housewife- can you imagine me in one of those stupid dresses and aprons _and if you answer that i will destroy you_! Is this national pick on Spidey and his masculinity day damnit- i'm Manly, i'm a Manly Manly Spiderman!" I rant...

And rant

And rant

And when Tony comes in to collect me to go having debriefed or whatever with Fury he finds Clint cowering in the corner and me, hand on hip waggling my finger at him..._ten points for the Masculinity Spidey_...he chuckles and i don't notice he's in his iron man suit as he pulls my mask over my face and hoists me over his shoulder

"_This isn't the end Hawkeye...i'll demolish, devastate abort, annihilate, annul, axe, blot out, break down, butcher, consume, crush, damage, deface, desolate, despoil, dismantle, dispatch, end, eradicate, erase, exterminate, extinguish, extirpate, gut, impair, kill, lay waste - to you!" _I snarl as Tony calmly walks away trying to fit as many synonyms to Destroy as i could.

What you've never memorised passages from Thesauruses? Weird...

It then struck me that i was being carried by Ironman, hauled over him shoulder as his hand groped my arse and i realised that perhaps instead of Ranting i should have been hiding as he chuckles darkly

"_Figured out the situation your in kid...i don't appreciate webs in my face bunny and i certainly don't appreciate you running off with Clint, hope you know we've got all night...as you've said your Aunt's not checking on you tonight and as long as you get the eggs and milk...who's going to care if you can't walk tomorrow?"_

Well fuck me. I'm officially screwed- or going to be in all senses of the word.

But at least he reminded me about the eggs and milk.

__-HK-__

_**Nearly there people probably only one or two more chapters to go...**_

_**And don't worry no one's going to be distracting Tony next chapter...**_

_**Thanks everyone for the revies including:**_

_**Warrior Nun**_

_**solaheartnet **_

_**NoNameX**_

_**Sorrowful Cheshire**_

_**You are all awesome and i think you all deserve a Spiderman plushie *throws* Catch you later**_

_**HK**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is the last one guy's it's cheesy, so incredibly so that if you're lactose intolherant i reccomend giving this a wide berth**_

_**I have at no point during this owned my sex sla- Peter Parker...**_

_**_-HK-_**_

Stark Tower is beautiful a beacon of what technology can and will acheive in the future, but i don't have time to admire it as Tony places me on my feet as his suit comes off piece by piece as he walks forward, my feet subconsciously moving back until i hit a counter and he smiles and leans down, ripping off my mask and chucking it aside before kissing me a hand on my hip, i groan and my hands grip onto his shirt, his aftershave still clinging to me as the heat in my body rises further.

He brushes his hand down grabbing my thigh and i respond wrapping my arms around his neck then my legs around his waist as he kisses me, both of us breathing heavily through our noses as our lips dance with each other, he parts and i mewl at the lost he buries his nose in my neck

"_JARVIS, play the romantic songs." _He says softly and i blink looking slightly for a butler, but as i hear the first notes of The way you look tonight by Tony bennett play (A favourite of Aunt May's) i grin

"An Artificial intelligence..._really_?" I drawl and he beams at me and simply twirls me around and i giggle it's so silly and i unwrap my legs and let one slide down he holds the other up slightly and dips me back and i can't help it- it's so preposterous that as he lets my other leg down and we sway slightly i can't help but think it is the single most romantic thing i've ever done and to hell if it makes me seem like a woman..._to hell_

"_Just the way you look tonight." _Tony and I sing together and then burst out laughing and suddenly the music dissapears and we're kissing again but it's fevered, desperate and he drags me through the large top floor to a room which opens revealing a bed laid with rose petals

"_Did i miss the wedding?"_ I murmer and he grins

"_No, do you want to get Married? We should get married Peter rabbit." _He whispers and i smile sadly

"_You'll forget me in the morning." _I whisper back and i can feel it in every bone that this union isn't eternal and Tony doesn't try and correct me he simply kisses me and pulls my suit down firmly, soft butterfly kisses down my body as i groan and moan and he reaches my cock which by now is stiff hard, only the suit keeping it pinned stopping it being visible before.

_And well you know what happens next, how he takes me in his mouth and i scream his name, How i rip off his shirt and he pushes my naked body onto the soft satin sheet and rose petals and he undoes his trousers and leans over me to a small bedside table and picks up a small pot of lube...and he's my first and i don't think anyone else could be as good as him and i'm crying and screaming and begging, holding onto him for dear life and he holds on tighter and litters me with kisses as he makes me come for him again and again._

Then we're finished and i'm debauched completely, he has me completely and utterly devoted to him as i'm curled up in his arms, dressed in one of his shirts...he refuses to give me pyjama bottoms instead preffering to run his hands up and down my thigh his hands course and his body and mine covered in sweat but the smell is simply us...a union of us and sex and even if he does chuck me out i don't think i'd have it in me to hate him.

"_I'm not kicking you out Peter rabbit." _He murmers and i snort

"_You kick everyone out...what makes me different?" _I ask and he grins

"_You asked me what my constant was...i don't have one and i'm not in love with you, but i could be i really could. And i know you're young...but could you give me a shot? Could you be my constant?" _He murmers and i smile softly

"_Does E equal MC squared?" _I replied and he kisses me again, his stubble brushing against my skin.

We worked on the formula in bed, Tony and I debating throughout the rest of the night as i sat in his lap, glad he was wearing bottoms, the blanket was wrapped around us and the equations we bounced off each other and snapped at JARVIS fell into place.

In the end i arrived home at Six in the morning...with no eggs or Milk, but later on that day we had a delivery of Eggs and Milk enough to last us a month and i smiled to myself and blushed when i was handed a card by the delivery boy

_Be ready for me after school (Or don't and i'll drag you out kicking and screaming) T.S_

And he's there at the end of the day and he takes me out for Dinner and we Wine (And he Whines when i won't give him a quicky under the table) and dine and over the next couple of months we fall in that tricky thing called love and at first he panics but when i'm about to leave him he swoops in and kidnaps me. Aunt May understanding of course when he tells her- i let her know about the relationship once i realised i loved him and as we keep Spiderman away from Ironman she still doesn't know.

So here i am a year on your friendly Neighbourhood (_Maybe not so manly but still)_ Spiderman. Known as Peter parker to my Friends and Family, Tiger to MJ and Peter Rabbit to my Constant (Better than lover)

Before i forget to mention Hawkeye is still scared of me- but Black Widow won't let me scare him too much.

Oh and on another note...

_**I'm engaged.**_

So this is your Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman and life is almost perfect...there's just one little flaw

_Venom is back and the Anti-Venom formula has been stolen._

_-HK-_

**Final chapter done. And ain't life just cruel.**

**If you're here you've read...most likely and if you'd like to review go ahead**

**Thanks for all you who have been following especially**

**solaheartnet**

**Sorrowful Cheshire**

**Warrior Nun**

**NoNameX **

**HK**

**Signing off **


	5. Chapter 5

To whomever it may concern,

I've posted the first chapter of the Sequel to " Manly Manly Spideyman." be warned though its set to get a little dark so anyone who would rather have Peter cotton wrapped and safe...i'd advise you to wait until i reach the 3rd part of this (now series)

The 3rd part is actually a fic thats been in my head for ages involving Tony but i had no way to anchor it

Hoping you are all well

HK

P.S. To everyone who reviewed and brought a massive smile to my face thank you so much!


End file.
